L'Espoir Fait Vivre
by Acide'nette
Summary: Hermione se morfond sur la mort de ses trois amis de toujours. Drago décide de prendre les choses en main et de redonner "Vie" à la jolie Lionne.Pas de couple D/H mais Une petite touche d'espoir.


**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite OS :D ! Encore une fois, tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. & Une fois de plus, cela ne finit par pas un réel couple mais qui sait ;)  
****En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

**Place à la lecture !**

* * *

**L'espoir fait vivre**

C'était finit le bon temps, terminée les journées joyeuses et les fou rires à en pleurer. Ô oui, elle avait bien prit conscience que tout ceci était terminée et l'horreur du monde l'avait aidé.

La jeune fille posa une main sur son ventre arrondi, voilà à quoi elle se raccrochait, c'était sa seule dose de bonheur, la dernière chose qu'il lui restait. Cinq mois, cela faisait cinq mois que ce petit être grandissait dans son ventre et un peu plus de trois mois que son père à lui était mort. Mort à cause de cette horrible guerre, mort pour avoir voulu vivre librement.

Elle se trouvait dans le salon du QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix, un endroit dans lequel elle aurait dû se sentir en sécurité mais hélas, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il y avait un affreux silence dans la pièce, pesant, menaçant. La vie aurait dû être belle, la vie devrait être belle ! Elle l'entendit entrer dans la pièce et l'expression de son visage se durcit, elle ne voulait pas le voir !

Pourquoi était-il entrer dans l'Ordre l'an dernier ? Pourquoi avait-il changé de camp ? Elle le détestait déjà assez, ce n'était pas une raison de l'avoir dans les pattes presque tout les jours. Ils s'étaient supporté durant un an, durant ce qui aurait dû être leur dernière année à Poudlard et non pas une année de crainte au QG. Pourquoi venait-il la narguer avec sa gueule d'ange ?

**«** - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Malfoy ?  
- Je te rappelle que tout comme toi, je vis ici.  
- Oui, hélas … _Soupira-t-elle._ **»**

Il ignora sa remarque et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Dès qu'il fût assit Hermione s'en éloigna le plus possible, atteignant l'autre bout du canapé, la main toujours posée sur son ventre.

**«** - Hermione …  
- Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?  
- Quand arrêteras-tu de m'en tenir responsable ? **»**

Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, il aurait dû rester avec ces affreux Mangemorts. Il n'aurait pas dû venir leur apporter son aide. Elle, elle ne l'avait jamais accepté, jamais. Elle ne supportait pas que cette fouine soit parmi eux. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Harry et Ron avaient réussis à créer une amitié, comme ils avaient fais pour tirer un trait sur les six ans de conflits qui se trouvaient en entre. Elle, elle n'avait jamais réussi.

**«** - Je ne t'en tiens pas responsable.- Arrête de t'en pris ! _S'exclama-t-il._ Tu es pire qu'avant, pire qu'avant la bataille ! Je n'y suis pour rien Granger, tu le sais très bien !  
- Fermes-là …  
- Admets-le au moins ! Tu t'acharnes sur moi alors que je n'y suis pour rien, je ne suis pas responsable de leur mort.  
- Tais-toi ! _S'écria-t-elle. _**»**

Elle tourna vers lui un visage furieux, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parle de cela ? Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille et éviter que ses démons ne viennent de nouveau la hanter ? N'avait-elle pas assez souffert ? Harry, Ron et Ginny … Elle était la dernière debout, malheurs ! Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas pleurer ses amis comme elle le souhaitaient ? Elle essayait de penser ses blessures, d'oublier sa peine. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en reparler !

**«** - Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
- Comprendre quoi ?  
- Comprendre à quel point ça fait mal ! A quel point je me déteste d'être encore là. A quel point je te déteste pour être là, toi aussi !  
- Ah, là est le problème. Tu échangerais bien ma vie contre l'une des leurs, c'est ça ? Lequel choisirais-tu de faire revenir ? Le père de ton enfant je suppose, Ron. **»**

Elle serra les poings sous la colère, s'il continuait les choses tourneraient mal pour lui. Comment pouvait-il se permette de lui dire une telle chose, il était horrible ! Elle les aimait tous les trois, autant les uns que les autres. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Ron, non. Un soir alors que tout semblait perdu ils avaient couché ensemble, tout simplement. Et à présent, elle portait en elle le fruit de cette nuit. Simplement. Elle donnerait sa propre vie pour que celle de ses trois amis reprennent.

**«** - Personne ne pouvait rien faire pour eux, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Ils se sont condamnés tous seuls. Ce que tu ne supportes pas c'est d'avoir été laissé de côté.  
- Tais-toi … Je t'en pris, tais-toi.  
- Non Granger, il est temps que tu vois la vérité en face. C'est ça que tu n'acceptes pas, le « sans toi ». Ils t'ont laissé, tous les trois. Ils ont fait un choix et tu en as été exclu. Tu sais pourquoi tu as été exclue pas vrai, tu en as conscience ?  
- Parce que je suis enceinte … _Souffla-t-elle.  
_- Oui Granger, parce que tu portes la vie en toi. Alors je t'en pris, vis ! **»**

Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps le flot de larmes qu'elle retenait depuis de longues minutes. Elle n'était pas morte avec eux parce qu'elle était enceinte, parce que Ron et elle avait couché ensemble et qu'elle était tombée enceinte ! Par Merlin, elle se sentait affreusement coupable, elle en voulait à la Terre entière, y compris à l'enfant qui allait naître.

**«** - Ils me manquent tellement, tous … Comment … Comment est-ce … **»**

Elle éclata en sanglot, n'ayant plus la force de prononcer le moindre mot, la moindre parole. Drago se mordilla la lèvre inférieure afin d'avancer lentement dans la direction d'Hermione et de la prendre dans les bras, doucement. Elle ne le rejeta pas, continuant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

**«** - Pourquoi Drago ? Pourquoi ?!  
- Calmes-toi, chut. Tu n'y peux rien, personne n'est responsable. C'est affreux, je le conçois, mais ni toi ni moi aurions pu y changer quoi que se soit.  
- J'ai si mal, leur absence me fait si mal, elle me torture de l'intérieur. _Lâcha-t-elle.  
_- Regardes-moi. **»**

Il lui dû lui répéter une seconde fois avant qu'elle ne s'exécute. Hermione releva la tête, lentement. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.

**«** - Ils me manquent aussi. Moins qu'à toi, je le conçois. Mais j'avais réussis à faire d'eux des amis et je comprends tout à fait ta douleur. Je sais que tu leur en veux à eux aussi, autant à toi, que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas emmené avec eux. Je les comprends Hermione. Je les comprends. Ne me fais pas ces yeux là s'il te plait ! A leur place, j'aurais fais pareil. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu vas avoir un bébé, un joli bébé. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas risquer ta vie alors qu'un être grandi en toi. Pour qu'il puisse vivre et connaître la paix, pour qu'il ait un avenir meilleur. Tu n'aurais même pas dû te trouver sur le champ de bataille, tu sais très bien que Potter t'avais interdis de venir. Tu n'en as fais qu'à ta tête et tu es quand même venu, tu es allée risquer ta vie et celle de ton enfant, comme tous les autres. Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'avoir voulu te protéger, ils ont fais ça pour toi et tu le sais très bien. **»**

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, essayant de voir la réaction de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il n'était pas très enjoué de lui dire tout ceci mais il n'en pouvait plus de la voir se morfondre. Un soir, alors que les deux jeunes filles, Hermione et Ginny, étaient allées se coucher, les trois garçons étaient restés ensemble. Drago se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation qui avait eu lieu. Ils lui avaient demandé de prendre soin d'Hermione si quelque chose tournait mal, il devait la protéger. Drago n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu de réponse à ses questions mais il avait promis : si quelque chose leurs arrivait, il prendrait soin de la jeune Granger. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais Drago les considéraient tout de même comme amis, ils l'avaient acceptés malgré tout le mal qu'il avait pu causer, ils lui avaient fais confiance, il devait tenir sa promesse.

**«** - Dans quatre mois, tu vas accouchés, tu vas avoir un bébé. Et ça, ça doit te faire sourire. Tu dois continuer de te battre pour l'enfant que tu portes en toi. Donne-lui une vie meilleure ! Je ne te laisserais pas te morfondre Hermione … **»**

Il s'attendait à une remarque sur le fait qu'il avait employé son prénom mais Hermione ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder. Au plus profond d'elle-même elle savait parfaitement que Drago avait raison, qu'elle ne devait pas baisser les bras.

**«** - Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela … ?  
- Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question Hermione, pas encore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux te laisser dans cet état là … La douleur sera toujours présente, je le conçois mais pense à ton futur.  
- Un futur sans eux …  
- Tu y arriveras. Je serais là, je serais à tes côtés. Ton fils ou ta fille sera avec toi. Tu ne seras jamais plus seule. Je te le promets. **»**

La douleur de l'ancienne Gryffondor accentuait la sienne. Drago voulait la voir vivre et non survivre. Il voulait qu'elle retrouve la joie avec laquelle il l'avait connu. Il voulait de nouveau qu'elle lui lance des petits piques, qu'elle fasse encore une fois sa Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, qu'elle lui cloue le bec. Mais ce qu'il voulait surtout, c'est qu'elle revive …

**«** - Merci … _Murmura-t-elle_. **»**

Elle sentait de nouveau l'espoir prendre racine en elle, elle voulait s'y accrocher. Elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard de Drago. Elle voyait dans les siens une certaine douleur, apparente à celle qu'elle portait en elle. Elle devait y croire, elle devait l'écouter. Sa main se posa de nouveau sur son ventre arrondi, oui, elle devait vivre, pour lui. Elle devait montrer à ses défunts amis qu'elle prendrait soin de l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle, qu'elle lui donnerait une vie meilleure que leurs derniers jours à eux.

**«** - Je suis avec toi maintenant. Tout se passera bien … **»**

De nouveau il l'a prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante qui eu le dessus sur les larmes de la jeune fille. Oui, elle avait un nouvel allié à ses côtés, il était avec elle. Hermione s'était peut-être trompée à son sujet, elle l'avait sûrement mal jugé. Elle voulait tout oublier, oublier les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui, prendre un nouveau départ. Pour eux. Pour eux elle continuerait, la tête haute, pour ses trois amis elle allait regarder de l'avant. Pour l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle, elle allait s'accrocher à l'espoir qu'elle venait de sentir en elle, elle le devait, coûte que coûte.

**«** - Merci Mal…Drago, merci. _Murmura-t-elle._**»**

* * *

**Alors, votre verdict ?  
Je vous l'accorde c'est pas la joie mais bon ça finit pas trop mal :) .  
Petite review ?  
A la prochaine !**

**_© Acide'nette_**


End file.
